DW vs Rini
by UniqueBlue
Summary: D.W. is now 6 and in grade 1 . She goes to Elwood Elementary. Rini and the Sailor Scout group are staying in Elwood city for a while for certain reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:I Do not own DW or Rini or the characters from arthur and sailor moon. This is the first crossover Fanfic I've ever written. This idea popped up in my head when I Was in school. Enjoy reading ^_^

it was a sunny day in Elwood City, and D.W. and her friends at school were discussing about how does Jello turn green.

"No way! It has to be made of some kind of green alien slime" Said Emily.

"Why would aliens want to give us yucky green slime if they know we think it's nasty ?" D.W. Questioned.

"No I Think it's made of Alien boogers!" said James.

"EWWWWW!" Yelled D.W. and Emily with disgusted looks on their faces.

"What ? It probably is "

Ms. Lovett clapped her hands trying to get the classes attention.

"Alright class, today we have a new student with us today"

A Girl with pink hair wore in Odangos that look like rabbit ears and red eyes walked in shyly.

D.W. and the other looked each other. "Who is she and why does she have pink hair ?" D.W. wondered. "Beats me" said Emily.

"Class, This is Rini Tsukino. She's going to be staying with us for a few weeks. Rini will you tell the class about yourself"

"I'm from Tokyo, I Love Pancakes, I Hate thunder, I like art and i hate carrots"

"Ok, any questions for Rini ?" Ms. Lovett asked the class.

But the class just stared. D.W. Raised her hand. "I Have one, is your hair made of cotton candy ?"

The whole class started laughing.

Rini glared at D.W.

"Class, Class Enough! Rini you may sit at the blue, where D.W. and her friends are, Oh you're going to love it here"

"Yeah, Hopefully" Rini said under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at recess, Rini was swinging by herself and D.W. and her friends were arguing about who should to talk to her.

"No I Want to talk to her!" Yelled D.W.

"No Me!" James Yelled back.

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"How about I Talk to her" Said Emily while smiling.

D.W. and James stopped arguing and Looked at Emily.

"What?!" they both said.

"I've haven't talked to her yet so I Think i should"

Emily walked away to go talk to Rini leaving D.W. and James with blank looks on their faces.

"Hi Rini, I'm Emily"

Rini looked up at Emily.

"Hi Emily"

"Sorry about earlier, you know, D.W. asking the cotton candy hair question" Emily apoligized.

"It's alright"

"So do you want to come and play with us ?"

"Um Sure I Guess"

Rini got off the swings and followed Emily to her friends.

"This is James and D.W."

"Hi" Rini greeted.

"Hi" Said D.W. and James.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what are we gonna play ?" D.W. asked.

The group sat in the sandbox with different thinking faces.

D.W. finally thought of something.

"Hey I Know! We should-"

but Rini cut her off.

"How about we build something made out of sand"

"Good idea Rini!" Said Emily.

"But I was thinking we'd play hide and seek" Said D.W.

"Nah! We're tired of that game" Said James.

D.W. sighed. "Ok, what are gonna make ?"

"How about the biggest sandcastle in the world!"

"That's a great idea" said Emily and James.

D.W. Rolled her eyes and began to build it with them.

Rini, D.W., Emily and James worked together to make the sand castle and it came out fantastic.

"Woah! We did a really good job!" Said D.W. while smiling.

The group gave each other high fives.

Just then, the Tibbles came in and destroyed the perfectly build sandcastle.

The group's eyes widened in shock.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Yelled D.W.

"We're Dragons! We destroy everything!"

Rini went up to the Tibbles.

"But we were building a great sandcastle and you wrecked it!" She yelled.

"What are you gonna do about it Pink head ?!" Teased Tommy.

"Yeah! Tiny!" Teased Timmy.

Rini looked at them with a death glare.

"It's RINI!" She Snapped.

She pushed the Tibbles down making them cry. Everyone in the school yard turned around to see what was going. D.W. Emily and James all looked at Rini shocked.

"WAHHHH! She, She pushed us!" They cried as they ran away.

"I Can't believe it! She actually pushed Tommy and Timmy!" said Emily Shocked.

"Yeah! I Would ever have the guts to do that" Said James.

D.W. just stood there Gaping.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of the school day, all the kids ran out of the happy trying to get home. D.W. was sitting on the steps waiting for her mom to pick her up.

"Bye D.W.!" yelled Emily as she waved to her.

"Bye Emily!" D.W. yelled back waving back to her.

Emily ran inside the car and the car drove off.

Still waiting for her mom, Rini came over and sat with D.W.

"Hi D.W."

"Hi Rini"

"Who are you waiting for D.W."

"Oh, I'm just waiting for my mom"

"My dad's coming to driving me home and my mom is coming with him I Bet your mom is really nice, my mom is a klutzy, careless, selfish crybaby"

D.W. Looked at Rini shocked. She couldn't believe what she had heard, she never heard anyone talk about their mom like that.

"Hey! That's no way to talk about your mom" D.W. Yelled.

"Hey! Cool it! yeah we get each others nerves and We Can be pretty mean to each other but really I Love her alot and she loves me the way I Love her" Rini said, smiling.

"Yeah, it's kinda like me and my brother, we're kinda mean to each other but We love each other deep down" D.W. said while also smiling.

D.W. and Rini smiled at each other.

A black car drove up and there was a guy who look liked he was in his early 20's and A young Blonde girl with pigtails that looked like meatballs, To D.W. she looked kind of youngish to be Rini's mother.

"Hey! Rini come on! we're going to the ice cream shop!" Yelled the guy driving the car.

"OK!" Rini yelled back, getting up from Excitement.

"See ya D.W.!"

"See ya Rini!"

They both waved at each other as the car drove away.

Another car drove up three minutes later and it was Mrs. Read.

D.W. got inside the car and they drove off.

"So how was your day honey ?" Mrs. Read asked.

"It was good, there's a new girl in our class today"

"Oh that's nice, what's her name ?"

"Her name is Rini and she's-" D.W. tried to think how describe Rini because she was the most strangest girl she ever met.

"She's nice but she's kinda weird"

"Honey, don't judge others for the way they act. who knows, you two might become great friends"

"Yeah, I Guess"

D.W. looked out the window and went to into thought.

"Maybe mommy's right, maybe I Didn't take the time to get to know her yet, we'll see tomorrow"

D.W.'s thoughts broke when her little sister Kate threw her rattle at D.W.'s head.

"OW! Kate That hurt!" D.W. Yelled.

Kate laughed her baby laugh.

D.W. looked at Kate irritated, She picked up her rattle off the car floor and gave it to Kate.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're home!" D.W. Yelled.

She ran into her room and onto her bed. her imaginary friend Nadine appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi D.W."

"Oh Hi Nadine"

Nadine looked at D.W. worried.

"What's wrong D.W. ?" She asked.

"We have a new girl in our class Nadine!"

"Ok ? So? Why is that a bad thing ?"

"She so weird! She has pink hair, She's was always by herself, well not until Emily asked her to join us, and She calls her mom mean names"

"Well, D.W. she might be a cool girl. you just met her, you barley know her"

"Oh and she also pushed the Tibble Twins" She added.

Nadine's eyes widened.

"wow she sounds tough!" She said.

"Yeah, I Know!"

"D.W.! TIME FOR DINNER!" Mrs. Read yelled.

"Okay Nadine, i'll talk to you later!"

Nadine waved and disappeared.

D.W. Got up from her bed and rushed out of her room.

She ran and sat on the table.

Her Brother Arthur, Her sister Kate and her mom all sat on the table.

Mr. Read brought in a big ham and put it on the table, a bowl of mash potatoes, Macaroni and cheese. and for a drink, he brought in some fruit punch.

The whole family dug in the food and started to talk about their day. Arthur started to talk about his what happen with Buster and the funny drawing.

"So me, Buster and Francine were in talking in class, so Buster decided to make a drawing of Mr. Ratburn yelling and yapping saying, HOMEWORK ON WEEKENDS AND BREAKS, NO SLEEP! NO PLAYING! AND DEFINITELY NO STOPPING DOING HOMEWORK! So Mr. Ratburn caught Buster on drawing the picture, HAHAHAHAHA! You should of seen his face!" Arthur almost choked on his ham from laughing so hard.

D.W. looked at Arthur unamused.

Mr. and Mrs. Read laughed along with him.

"Wow son, that is pretty funny" said Mr. Read.

He turned to D.W.

"So D.W. how was your day?" Mr. Read asked.

"We have a new girl in our class today, Her name is Rini, She has pink hair and doesn't really look like us"

Arthur looked at D.W.

"so what ? Everyone is different D.W., Not everyone is going to look the same"

"Hold up! I'm not finished!" D.W. yelled a little.

Arthur shook his head and drank his juice.

"So we were at recess and she was all alone, so me and James started to fight over who should talk to but Emily went over first to talk to her. She invited her over to us. We were in the sandbox thinking of what should we do because we were bored. First I Said we should play hide and seek then Rini said we should make sandcastles, so we did! It was the greatest sandcastle we ever built, then the Tibbles came over and destroyed it. We were mad but Rini was even madder than we were, she went up to the Tibbles and said, It was a great sandcastle and you wrecked then they said, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT TINY?! then Rini yelled and PUSHED THEM DOWN!"

Arthur Spit out his Juice and Mr. and Mrs. Read looked at D.W. shocked.

"WHAT?! SHE DID WHAT?!"

D.W. looked at Arthur.

"You heard me Arthur! She... PUSHED!... DOWN... THE... TIBBLES!"

"NO WAY! NOBODY'S EVER DONE THAT BEFORE! WAIT TILL I TELL MY FRIENDS TOMORROW! THEY'RE GOING TO BE SO SURPRISED!"

Arthur was so shocked after hearing that from D.W.

The Tibbles were the most wildest kids in Elwood city and nobody had the guts give them a taste of their own medicine, until A little girl with pink hair named Rini fearlessly went up to them and made them cry, which made D.W. kind of Jealous of her.


End file.
